I don't need your help!
by giogio195
Summary: Eren and Jean were about to have an MMA bout in two months. Mikasa takes it upon herself to help Eren train much to his chagrin. Takes place before the end of Uprising Arc so spoilers alert.
1. The arrangement

**Recently got back to Muay Thai and it inspired me to make a martial arts fic.**

"Hey, bastard."

"What do you want, Jean?"

Eren huffed as Jean sat beside him. After making sure Mikasa wasn't sitting with them of course. Armin scooted over to let Jean sit next to Eren.

"Do you remember the rankings back at the graduation?" the taller boy asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm pretty sure I could've been fifth if it weren't for that stupid hand to hand combat bullshit. That's the only portion you're higher than me at!" Jean started to raise his voice on his ear.

"Yeah?! Then do something about it!"

Levi arrived and pinched their ears. "Shut the hell up. Instead of spouting bullshit, why don't you two just eat instead? Idiots." he lets go and walked away. Eren and Jean grimaced as they rubbed their ears to soothe the pain.

"If you weren't a damn titan, I'm sure as hell I can kick your ass!" Jean whispered angrily. "I don't need to become one to beat you, horseface." Eren replied.

Armin started to think about it though. 'Did Annie, Bertholt and Reiner ranked that high because they're titans? What about Ymi- oh right, she made way for Historia.' he gulped as he realized that Mikasa is an even bigger beast than the 4 titan shifters on the 104th top ten graduates.

"What do you suggest, Armin?" he heard his bestfriend's voice snap him out of his thoughts. "W-Well... I'm not one for violence..." Armin stuttered.

"Oh come on, we kill titans for a living." Jean reasoned.

"It's different from violence against other humans!"

"Just give a suggestion! You're the brains here, so your opinions are valuable." Eren said, growing impatient. Armin smiled at the compliment. "How about a bout? Winner is the true top 5."

Eren and Jean grinned at eachother. "Two months time, I'm going to beat the suicidal tendencies out of you!" Jean boasted.

'Oh boy. What have I done?' Armin facepalmed.

The next day.

"M-Me??" Armin asked in horror as Eren brought him out to an open field to spar. "Yes. You're the only one I can trust to train me." Eren said as stretched his tricep. "Well, I'm glad to hear that but-"

"Now! Put em up!"

"Wha- AAAACK!"

15 minutes later

Armin retreated to the barracks holding an ice pack on his forehead.

"Armin. Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked. "Oh Mikasa, thank God you exist!" Armin exclaimed in relief. Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Listen, last night, him and Jean had this stupid contest where they would fight in 2 months' time to prove which one deserved the top 5 spot." Armin said quickly.

"Top 5? But that was a long time ago, why are they fighting for it?" Mikasa asked, trying to find some sense. "Well... You know how they are." Armin shrugged.

Mikasa however, had a great realization. If she can train Eren, she could make up for the time they spent away together. Nights are sleepless when she kept thinking about Eren being with Historia, and now it's her time to shine. "I got this." she smiled as she patted Armin's head.

"Ow! Not in the lump!"

Mikasa walked outside and saw Jean kicking a pad being held up by Connie. "Come on, Jean-boy! Horses are supposed to be strong kickers! Put some weight in to it!" Connie teased.

"Shut up or I'll kick you instead!" Jean replied.

The Ackerman shook her head and went on to the fields.

She saw Eren shadowboxing, she frowned when she saw him using Annie's stance. It's been months since the traitor crystalized herself, but she is still jealous of her.

Mikasa noticed it that he was more reluctant to fight her compared to Reiner and Bertolt, she also remembered seeing his worried face when Armin bluffed that Annie was being tortured in the inner part of the walls, making Bertolt go absolute apeshit.

But now, she'll teach him how to fight, Ackerman style.

Eren still hasn't noticed his yandere adoptive sister as he continued to throw punches and kicks to the air.

Mikasa suddenly ran towards him and kicked his thigh so hard he fell to the ground. "OW FUCK!" Eren winced.

"You need to work on your balance." he heard her monotone voice. "Mikasa, what the hell?! What is wrong with you?! Where is Armin?" he asked as he got up.

"He resigned due to injuries. I am here as a substitute." Mikasa said. "No way. I don't need you to trai-" Eren was cut off as she suddenly grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. "Want me to show you how good I am? Maybe I need to demonstrate why I'm qualified." she asked to which he fearfully shook his head. Mikasa lets him go and he landed on his feet on the green grass.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll let you train me. Just don't be a dictating jerk about it." Eren grumbled. Mikasa's lips formed in to a surprised, heartfelt smile.

Training montage.

Eren struggled continuing his pushups while Mikasa just kept doing her reps like a machine.

Eren felt like puking as they did their sit ups while Mikasa makes it look too easy.

"Ready, set-" Eren didn't listen and sprinted before she can even say go. 'Yes! I can beat her in running!' he thought with a smile but when he glanced back to see how far she is, she wasn't there. "Was I going too fast?" he halted and thought out loud. But when he looked forward Mikasa was sprinting like a motherfucker 30 meters away from him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Eren cussed out loud. He should have known, Mikasa was a beast among physical specimen, training with her will only make him feel inadequate.

Night came.

"So? How was your training?" Armin asked. Mikasa was actually showing emotion as she sipped her soup, she was smiling. While Eren's frown almost reached his chin.

"Damn that bastard!" Jean looked with envy from the other table. What did that bastard Eren do to deserve such a caring woman like Mikasa? And all that asshole does is ignore her or be harsh.

"You gonna eat tha-"

"Yes, Sasha! I will! Now hands off my bread!" Jean angrily snatched his bread from the woman.

The next day.

"Eren. I need to know if you-"

"Fine! I get it!" Eren punched his fists together and went to a stance. Mikasa stood there motionless, waiting for him to make a move.

They stared at eachother for awhile. Mikasa was smitten by his emerald eyes. This man, this handsome man glaring at her, was her hero.

On the other hand.

Eren glared at her with determination, with the intent to prove himself. Her genes are so hax, it's so unfair.

Mikasa motioned him passively to come at her (not like that, you fucking pervert)

Eren took a deep breath and started his charge with the usual "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" scream.

**It won't end well.**


	2. Training

"Goddamnit! Stop being too gentle!" Eren whined as Mikasa dodged his attacks and countered with weak palm strikes.

Mikasa said nothing and back-stepped. 'Ugh! Fine! I'll take you down!' Eren thought as he feinted a punch just like he did when he fought Reiner back then... Mikasa prepared to parry the strike but it was a fake.

She was a bit surprised as she saw Eren lowered himself and shoot torward her hips. Lewd thoughts of Eren eating her out entered her mind.

"Too slow!" Eren yelled as he grabbed her legs for a double leg takedown.

Mikasa yelped as Eren managed to take her down. Eren scrambled to mount her with a grin "It worked! On you of all people!" he shook his head to regain his focus but Mikasa quickly bridged her hips up that launched Eren up and disrupted his balance, Mikasa scooted away from beneath Eren's thighs to break free.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eren yelled as he moved forward but Mikasa wrapped her legs around his waist in a guard position.

Lewd thoughts of Eren fucking her in the missionary position entered her mind.

"Shit!" Eren knew well that Mikasa was in a position of advantage, he himself was adept at this position as well, using it to destroy Reiner whenever they spar and he even tore his arm off during their fight as titans.

Mikasa's options for submission were endless. An armbar, triangle, kimura, omoplata, a guillotine, there is just so much to choose from.

She grabbed Eren's wrists before he can try punching his way out but she blanked out as she can feel Eren's crotch. "The hell are you waiting for? Do something!" Eren angrily dared her. Mikasa instead lets go of his wrists and unwrapped her legs on his waist to kick him in the face.

"AGH! Fuck!" Eren cussed but he was pissed that there is no blood. He looked up to see Mikasa standing over him, menacingly. He sighed and waited for her deathblow but it didn't came. She crouched down and offered her hand.

"Ugh. This isn't working!" he shoved her away. Mikasa frowned. "I wish Annie was here..." Eren mumbled silently, but she heard it, and it broke her heart. She covered her face with the scarf she loved so much. 'What did she have that I don't?' she ran away but Eren didn't care.

The next day.

"HAH!" Eren yelled out as he delivered a strike to the air. "Eren." he heard her voice. But he was shooked, he saw her wearing a damn bun in a poor attempt to mimic Annie's.

"... What. Your hair."

"It's been hot the past few days." Mikasa used that as an excuse.

"Oh, is that how hair works?" Eren scratched his head. "Well, whatever! Make sure you don't hold back! AAAAA-"

This time Mikasa didn't mess around and knocked him the fuck out.

...

...

...

"Eren. Eren." he slowly opened his eyes at the voice.

"Ughh... What happened?"

"You lost."

Eren was actually glad. "Good. Keep doing that." he smiled. Mikasa saw this and returned the smile, patting herself for a job well done even though she had no idea why getting knocked unconcious is something to be happy about "Keep doing what? Kicking your ass?"

"No! Don't put it that way! I mean... Continue not holding back." Eren answered angrily.

"Okay."

The day passed by as Eren repeatedly got annihilated.

Day 3

"Come on! Is that all you- FUCK!"

Day 4

"S-Shit! Here goes nothing! OHSHIT!"

Day 12

Mikasa didn't know what he is up to, when she asked him all he could say is "Stop asking so many questions!"

She replied with "But I only asked one question."

"S-Shut up! Smartass!"

Maybe Eren was a masochist. Sure, Mikasa can adjust to that kink, she'd been beating up Eren since they were kids. One time, Grisha joked that people sometimes bully their crush because they don't know how to express their feelings, Carla smiled teasingly at Mikasa while Eren just shouted that Grisha's statement came out of nowhere and it made no sense.

'Maybe that's why Annie also enjoyed beating him.' she clenched her fist as she waited for her unconcious sparring partner to regain conciousness. Annie, Annie Leonhart. Mikasa really never had the chance to test herself on her, but she respects the blonde for being an incredible fighter. She was the reason Eren won against Reiner after all.

But if the fight really did happened, would she been able to beat that titan shifter?

Mikasa was not the kick chick Annie was, she was more of a punch and grapple type of fighter, she is a little guilty that she uses brute force more than technique, probably why Eren doesn't wanna train with her.

"I should stop thinking like that, making me feel like I'm inadequate." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Eren asked as he finished his warmup.

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

"Here comes!" Eren dashed towards her with his fists up. Mikasa nonchalantly stepped back and delivered a roundhouse kick to his thigh.

"Ow! Fu-" he winced in pain and briefly stopped his assault to hold his leg. "Are you-"

"I'm fine! Let's... Take a break!"

It's been awhile since Eren got hit in the thigh. He rudely grabbed the canteen of water Mikasa offered and chugged it all.

...

"U-Ughhh..! J-Jean..!" Connie grabbed his stomach in pain and kept coughing. "Hey, you alright? I didn't expect you to got hurt that much." the taller man said in concern. "Of course I'd get hurt! I ran towards you the moment you striked me! Ughh..." Connie fell on his ass. "You really are a horse."

"Shut up." Jean sat beside him. "You sure do kick like one." the shorter man snarked.

"Well I saw Annie did it once when I took a stroll late at night." Jean shrugged.

He just incapacitated Connie with a back kick. Very befitting of a horse.

He finally have his ace in the hole against Eren.

"Thanks for sparring with me anyways, Connie. I'm not sure I can pull it off even if I managed to get Mikasa to spar with me."

...

"At this rate, I'm not going to win... As much as I hate to admit, Jean can be pretty hardworking if he wants to." Eren mumbled to himself. Never underestimate your opponent, that's what he learned when he watched Annie throw Reiner to the ground like a huge sack of shit during their training.

'I think I need to be more assertive. Annie seems to boss him around whenever I watch them train...' Mikasa stood up, untying her bun "Eren."

"What?"

"Break time's over."

"Nah, could you wait for a minute? I'm thinking about someth-" Mikasa cuts him off "About what?"

Eren scoffed "It doesn't concern you."

"Then why should I care? Get up right now or I will punt your head." she said with a firm tone, leaving Eren shocked.

"Wha-"

"That's the only warning I'm giving you."

"Wait hold on a- OOFH!" she kicked him in the face.

"AGH! What the hell, Mikasa?!" Eren rubbed his busted lip as he picked himself up from the ground. The urge to pamper him was strong but Mikasa needs to be stronger. "If you can't land atleast a single hit on me, how do you expect to win?"

"What- come on. Jean is a bum compared to you, you're a fighting machine." Eren offhandedly complimented as he puts his hands up to form his stance, causing Mikasa to blush.

"Hey, your face is red. Maybe you should keep your hair tied up if it's too hot."


End file.
